The Falling Flower
by ArienSun
Summary: After managing to escape a death battle with her insane father, Carmen Rose is a young girl who became the first mortal to successfully perform a Time Traveling Transmutation. Now 100 years away from her own time in exchange for her lifespan, Carmen is mixed in with events of the past, though she is reluctant to accept her fate. Can two certain brothers open her heart? Slight EdXOC
1. Prologue- Time's Flow Reversed

_I was born a weakling, and I will die a weakling. I am all but one tiny speck of a never-ending cycle of death and despair. To be alone is most painful, and to be alone is my devotion._

_I found that out long ago, and that factor alone made me regret the day I was born. Why do I exist? Many say to live and be happy, but in my point of view, it's to make me suffer. It's an endless loop around a spiral of blood. There is no light in my world, and long since has all hope for the smallest bit of happiness been destroyed._

_Until I met them.. I believed that. If it weren't for that one day that changed everything I breathed for, which was nothing.._

_Maybe, at last.. I have found what is called a reason to live._

* * *

**3272 River Crossing**

**Central, Amestris**

**2009**

**-?-**

The house was eerie and silent, and not to mention how it was darker than usual. The few steps I took made a seemingly loud echo that vibrated off the walls, stirring up nothing. I should have known something was up, as the lights were off. And knowing my mother, she never turns off the lights, because she's always in the house doing something. Not now, though.

I heard voices behind the door to her office. Mom never talked to herself, and especially not in a deep, rough, or loud voice altogether. Then her voice perked up. It sounded surprised, and tinted with fear.

Mom never invited visitors, and I hadn't seen anyone enter the house. Was someone here? I reached for the doorknob, but my fingers only brushed it.

**Bang!**

I froze where I was as the one moment. Was that a gunshot? I then heard a heavy thump from the same room. Instinctively, I slammed open the door. What I saw, I didn't like.

A tall, broad man with ginger hair and a bulky build was the only one standing in the room. Through the darkness, he was looming over..

My eyes widened as I recognized the carcass on the floor and realized _what the hell was going on._

Blood seeped through Mom's lifeless hair. Her breathing was shushed, and she ceased to move. All that moved on her was my shadow.

My Mother has fallen victim to the cold face of death.

Immediately, I cast a glare at the man, who still hasn't noticed my existence. But that glare was replaced by a shocked emotion as I recognized the man. And as I did, I drew my pocketknife from my satchel. The bastard has returned.

The monster who has killed my mother was my damned father.

I raised my knife. It's handle was made of red-dyed leather, and the blade was steel, tinted with pure silver. I had never used my knife, but now was different. I slowly pointed it at my dad, focusing on the sole purpose: Avenge.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Letting out a furious cry, I lunged for him. For a maniac, he was quick to notice me and get on his feet. We engaged in a battle that guaranteed death on whoever stopped moving first. Wherever I swung, he always found a way to dodge. He had a gun on him, but as long as I kept him busy he couldn't aim and fire. I grunted with each helpless effort, slowly but surely losing my breath. I had never been in a death battle before, so that put me at more of a disadvantage.

Trying to focus on the situation, I kept aiming for a vital part; neck, chest, head, something. But Dad wouldn't allow it and kept dodging, trying to buy himself enough time to draw his gun properly.

We kept at it for about a minute, until I was tired and my opponent finally got smart.

He then started using his body as a weapon and kicked me down. When did the floor hurt so bad? I grunted and spat out a trickle of blood from my mouth, attempting to stand back up.

Damn, how can he kick that hard?

I swung once more, but missed his leg by a hair. I looked up, awaiting my doom. When his face met mine, I saw it for the first time. His eyes were bloodshot, and though his poker face didn't show it, his eyes were gleaming with desire to kill. And then the monster grinned maliciously as he recognized who I was.

"Stupid kid, learn how to die!" He pointed his gun at me, or to be more specific at my head. My thoughts were so overcome with rage that I just sat there, reflecting on my life.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

My name is Carmen Rose.

I was born and raised in Yuec City, a small city west of Central. I lived with my mother, who has been divorced for some time. But even though they hated each other's guts, Dad would always come back to cause trouble with the family. He would constantly argue with Mom, and I never figured out why. I would just always sit in my room with a pillow, trying to block out the yelling. I would sit in a corner, afraid of anything outside my room.

Sure I eventually grew out of that, but that was only because I didn't need to hide anymore. Mom and I moved to Central, hoping that we can escape my Dad once and for all under the large crowds there.

And since then, Mom had been engrossed with the idea of Alchemy and Alkehestry, thus she began researching like a madman. I was never able to talk to her, and she would always shut me up and lock herself away in her office. And what did I do? I hid away in my room for some time like how I used to, hoping that one day I could matter to someone. Anyone.

It was like the world didn't need me. To be truly alone; that is what I've lived through my entire life.

* * *

**-Carmen-**

I snapped back to reality after that moment of hesitation.

If I **_lose_**, I _**die**_. If I **_win_**, I _**live**_.

I then knew that I had to get out of this alive.

I checked my surroundings as quickly as my eyes could move. I was on the floor, but instead of deeming it as a disadvantage, I could turn the tables around. I wasn't able to reach anything to use as a weapon, except the knife I held in my left hand.

_This might just work.. or buy me some time at least._

I threw the knife at my dad's hand which held the deadly weapon that was about to fire. I was proud of the results. It successfully stabbed through the wrist, bringing the maniac down onto the ground, cursing and howling in pain. He dropped the gun, but it slid over to the other side of the room. No, I couldn't reach it and no, I couldn't stand up because of my bruising stomach. I discarded the idea of shooting my dad.

Another idea dawned on me.

My mother was always fiddling around on the floor, drawing a bunch of arrays that formed a Transmutation Circle. I knew because I would occasionally watch her, until I got caught and sent to my room. I didn't know what the arrays were meant to activate for, but I knew it was a Transmutation Circle nonetheless. Maybe I could use it to deliver the final blow.

I frantically glanced around the floor, searching for my renewed hope. When my eyes set on it, I crawled over to it. The diagrams were chalked white, and formed altogether in a intrigue design. There was no time to think or come up with another solution. I readied my palms..

**Shink.**

I felt a sudden, splitting pain in my back. I let out a mangled scream, blood rising out of my mouth and pouring down my lips. I started to choke, then I collapsed to the floor. Coughing up streams of red liquid, my mind began to haze and my vision was beginning to see black.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!_

The bastard stabbed me with my knife. I felt the metal blade rest within my neck, allowing my blood to seep through. My vision was edged with black.

_Dammit, not now! I can't die!_

I tried to refocus on the situation. Yes, that's right.. I needed to activate the cursed circle. With the last bit of strength within my body, I slammed my palms on the surface. And what happened amused myself, who was on the road to the afterlife.

The circle began to glow a bright white color. But that was all I saw; other than my blood seeping on the floor. Slowly, my consciousness faded, drifting into nothingness.

* * *

**-Carmen-**

_How long have I been standing here?_

I was standing somewhere odd. If a white void wasn't odd, then god knew what was. But it was true, I was somewhere unfamiliar that reeked of suspicion. I turned my head, trying to get an idea of where I was. It felt strange to move, as it felt like an eon since I last did anything. I looked down on myself; in my same getup as I remember. Still, it felt weird..

_Wait, wasn't I fighting.. my dad..? Wasn't I stabbed in the neck?_ I then proceeded to feel for any sign of my battle wounds. My hands felt nothing along my untouched skin.

"What the hell..?" I mumbled, but I knew I was alone. Nobody would answer m-

_"Hello."_

I spun around in response, and my eyes must have been going crazy. Behind me was a human.. but it wasn't human. How did I know that? It was white. Completely white. No racism intended, but it was true; it's skin blended in with the white abyss. It held no features except for a huge freakish grin plastered on it's face and that it's body was outlined by small black particles. Overall, it was terrifying.

"What..?" I could only let out. It's grin got even bigger as it stood.

"Congrats to you! You're the first one who has succeeded in a Time Traveling Transmutation!" It bluntly stated, yet it's voice.. it wasn't definite. It was loud, but quiet at the same time. It had the croak of an old geezer, but had the bounce of a young maiden, tipped with a distant, emotionless echo.

Alarm bells were ringing loud and clear in my head. I was going crazy. This thing was a hallucination. I wanted nothing to do with this thing. Not now, not ever. _But wait.. didn't it say something about.. Time Traveling? That I was the first one who succeeded in that? What does that mean?_

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" It spoke, it's voice sprinkled with curiosity. I let out a small growl.

"Carmen Rose," It blurted out my name, completely disregarding it's last sentence.

_How does that thing know my name?!_

"Though you still lack much knowledge on Alchemy, you still went in and successfully produced a Time-Traveling Transmutation. The reaction? Well, you subconsciously traveled back in time. 100 years to be exact."

_What?! This.. this isn't real.. Time Traveling isn't even possible! So am I dreaming? Probably, but I could also be in the afterlife. Maybe I was put in some purgatory? _

But still, as it sounded fictional, the thought intrigued me. _If that circle I activated is what brought me here, to where this freak is telling me that I'm back in the past.. Then was Mom studying Time Traveling? What for?_

"Why.. am I here?" I asked. I wanted answers, but this.. thing.. was something I didn't want to ask.

It pointed at me. "I want to make you a deal."

_A deal?_

The next course of action left me speechless. Seemingly out of nowhere, a giant black door appeared behind the creature. It was carved with writing and complicated designs, and seemed to hover. The creature carried on his statement.

"Carmen Rose, I offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. I know your wish; to be free, ridden of your world and sorrows. And I can give you that by simply doing something I like to call Equivalent Exchange. If you proceed through this gate, you will be back in time, 100 years."

"...Carry on.." I replied, wary of it's next move.

"But here's the icky part." It held up a finger.

"In doing so, you also have to pay the price. You see, if you go, you will have the power to control thousands.. no, millions of people's lives."

"How so?"

It sighed, as if explaining everything was a bore.

"You're from the future. If you play your cards right, you know what is the outcome of any event in the past. You know the future, and you can change it as well. Not only for you, but for every living being. You see, there has to be some price for that."

"What are you getting at?"

"You see, if you take my deal and go into the past and complete your transmutation, you may have the powers to manipulate time but also the power to completely destroy it itself. One wrong move, and pow, you're gone. Well, that's not entirely true. You can still do things that can alter the timeline, but you can't completely change it, or else you along many will be destroyed by a paradox."

I slowly nodded. It sounded dangerous, but promising as well. I wasn't of any importance to anyone, ever. I just wanted to be free, and that kind of danger wouldn't really threaten me. What harm would I do to time?

"And there's part two." It perked back up.

"You see, because of the First Law of Alchemy, you have to pay an equivalent price. You will have a certain time limit. I won't tell you how long it will be, but it will be long enough to satisfy your thirst for freedom. After your time is over, you will be destroyed also. And since this needs to be equal among us two, I'll also need to take away that," It pointed behind me. Turning warily, I nearly fell on my feet as I finally realized that there was a second door behind me.

"What's THAT?"

"Your Alchemy gate. That means that if I take that away, your ability to perform transmutations will be revoked. Or, you can return to your time, and forget about what took place here. But I wouldn't suggest that, because a certain somebody is about to die in that place."

It was true. I really was dying back in my house. If I went back to my cursed house, I was positively sure to pass on. But this deal.. I had another chance to live. Sure, it was quite taxing, but what else could I do?

I stepped forward, having made my decision.

"I'll do it."

"Huh? Just like that?" It started questioning me.

"What else can I do? There's no turning back now. I'll take your deal, if I can live and be free." I reasoned.

It sighed and scratched it's bald head. "How can you trust what I say so easily?"

I paused. How did I buy everything this creature offered?

"..It's because I was lonely my entire life." I made up as I announced. It was true, I had suffered loneliness. I had nobody to turn to now, so my only hope was to place all my bets on what this creature promised.

"Well then, if you're set on it, the way's behind me." It pointed behind it, to the door that was opening. A giant eye opened within it, and the creature stepped away. Black arms then extended from the door, snaking their way through the air to find and lure me in. Sure they freaked me out as I saw them, but I allowed them to drag me through the final door to my freedom. The door closed behind me as I let myself be dragged through what seemed to be hell.

Meanwhile, the figure let out a small giggle. "This could get very interesting.."

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever, so yay for me getting the prologue up! I've been debating the plot for about a year now, doing my best to keep as many plot holes and cliches away as possible. I hope you enjoyed it, as I have high hopes for this story. This will not be your classical _"oh look a girl from another world that knows about us why not fall in love in first chapter". _I do not plan to have anything bullish like that, so I ask for any criticism or reviews that I can use to help my story. Thanks again for reading!**

**..And with that, I'm off! *splash***


	2. Chapter 1- Reawakening

**-Carmen-**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The echo of raindrops pierced my ears, as I hesitantly opened my eyes. It felt awkward, as if I hadn't moved in decades. The smooth material under my back, which I guessed was concrete, was stabbing me with it's icy cold texture. The hazy light filled my vision, and for once I sat up, the senses overwhelming me as I rubbed my forehead. My eyes drafted across my surroundings, which I assumed I was somewhere underground. I could tell by the dotted cracks in the ceiling, not too far off from my head, and small shafts of light piercing the dark, altogether giving the area a spooky atmosphere.

I brushed my cold, brunette hair out of my face and examined myself, wondering what was going on. My skin was a bit dirtied by the debris on the ground, so I swiftly brushed it off from my unhealthy thin skin. Then I stopped to recap.

That's right.. That whole incident came back to me, as if I were reliving the entire moment. That white creature... my dad... the deal..

_The deal._

I held my breath, wondering if it was all a dream. But it couldn't have been a dream, because here I am, somewhere unknown. The memory seemed so vivid, it was the only thing I could keep on my mind. My shoulders tensed as a wave of realization swept me to my feet.

_I'm free.._

I exercised my arms a bit, getting to know them again. I was finally free.. on my own. Sure, whatever that white creature promised, I paid a price to get freedom, away from the harsh reality of the future. So I guess that meant that I was in the past, or was I just hallucinating? Gah, my little head was full of heavy thoughts, so what I did was slap myself, hoping to rid the thought train. That.. didn't end well.

I turned in all four directions, getting a better view of my location. If I was going to be free, ridden on the world's problems, I would have to get on the move, find a place to live by myself without sticking out like a sore thumb. But I don't want to be in total darkness either.

_But could a little nine-year-old really live by herself, on her own?_ My thoughts stopped me from thinking further. I hadn't thought about that in the slightest, but if was like me to act without thinking rationally. But there was no going back on this decision I made, because this was the only way out. Which reminded me, that knife my bastard for a father had stabbed me with was gone. I rubbed my hands against my back, feeling no blood, wound, or weapon. That creature was kind enough to heal my injury, which would have killed me within seconds.

_Well, thanks._ I silently pledged to the white creature.

_Now, I should get moving._ I took a step, refocusing my body, and took another, getting used to it's motion that I seemed to have forgotten. After having remastering the movement, I proceeded down one direction, hoping on my lucky stars that it would take me outside. The only sound I made was the soft thumps of my footsteps on the hard concrete. The sound bounced off of the walls and into my ears, entertaining me for a little bit. The cracks in the ceiling seemed to get smaller and smaller, all the while the passageway becoming swallowed up by the abyss of the shadows.

I think it was about ten minutes before I couldn't see anything really, but something else had my attention.

_..._

_...nn..._

I heard someone's voice in the darkness. As being a little girl alone in the dark, you'd probably figure that I was close to screaming for help. And I almost did just that, until my instincts told me to hush. And it's a good thing I did.

_...carrrrrmmmeeeeennnnnn..._

It got louder.

...

_He's after me.._

* * *

**-Carmen-**

_He's after me.._

The thought stabbed me, and with a twinging pain in my chest, I started trembling in fear. I heard his footsteps get slowly louder, which were quick-paced and seemed to bounce. My body froze like ice as his calling voice, deep and full of malice, called out my name repeatedly. His dark silhouette became visible through the darkness, which my eyes had finally adjusted to.

_Gotta run!_

I hurried in the opposite direction, my feet failing to keep silent. This alerted the damned monster, and when he realized that it was me, it was a mad chase in the dark. I heard another gunshot, similar to the one that announced my mother's death.

_Mom.._ A wave of guilt pushed against my willpower so hard that I started to slow down, despite my instinct's screaming at me to run. I had just.. left her.. dying..

Tears began rolling down my cheeks, falling uncontrollably. It was just _unfair!_ My dad just had to kill her.. for what? To achieve what kind of goal? What purpose did the bastard have? Why was he after me, too? We did nothing wrong..

**Bam.**

The second bullet that was fired pierced through my right shoulder, forcing an earsplitting scream out of my lungs. I fell hard to the stone floor, in the same cycle that had happened just before I reawakened.

_Not again.._! The crimson blood-my life-seeped out of my white shirt, blood staining the silky cloth and slowly pouring onto the ground, illuminating as a puddle of thick liquid. Rough footsteps quaked the floor, or it seemed like it. My dad was looming over me, and I knew that his filthy gun was pointed at my unguarded back.

"Damn kid.." His rusty voice breathed, "Our game of tag is over.. stay dead this time, you little bitch-"

His voice was cut off by an unseen force. I heard his agonizing scream and the spray of blood fly near my face. Just then had I heard a set of new footsteps, coming closer to me and someone's hand grabbed my arm, the one with the bleeding shoulder.

"This way!" A girl's voice ordered, I could tell that she was young but her voice had no fear in it. Without giving me the chance to stand up, the newcomer dragged me away from the scene, back the way I was coming from. My dad was left behind, his cries of pain getting quieter and quieter. Eventually, the two of us were in the light again, and I could see my rescuer's face, though it was smeared lightly with blood.

She turned my way, examining me. Her silver-white hair was tied into a ponytail, the tips of her mane reaching down to her shoulders. Her face was framed with the same colored bangs, falling down and resting onto her chin on each side of her face. She was dark-skinned and had her hand gripping my arm so tightly, it had hurt to move it. In her other hand was a small pocketknife, dripping with red liquid. Her clothes were made up of tan material, and a huge red and black scarf falling down her neck and onto her hips. She looked fit, and looked like she was in her early teens. That would explain her fierce grip on my arm. Her entire image scared me, especially those red eyes. I tried to squirm out of her hold, but she held it good.

"Are you hurt?" Her sudden sweet-toned voice startled me. I stopped struggling and stared back. Her lips were drawing out a small smile, as if everything was okay. I couldn't speak, because the events were charging through my head all at once, confusing me. Black lined my vision, probably because of blood loss. It was still oozing out of the shoulder, and only then did her face turn to a worried one.

"..Hey! You okay? "

_" ..Hey!"_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I promise that I'll have the next chapter up soon and I guarantee that it will be longer than this!**

**Please rate and review, it would really help if you did!**


End file.
